Affection Touching Across Time: Cullen
by Loverofallfiction
Summary: Ten years ago, Solona Amell made the ultimate sacrifice. A failed attempt at closing the Breach takes a life and brings another back. The question is whether too much time has passed for one's affections to dampen? Cullen/ Amell Inspired by Richard Husky's Love and War, Forevermore. Extremely AU. Betad by T.K. Edwards 2/12 C2 under Beta review


Hi all! I wanted to welcome you all to this story.

This story is based loosely on the Affection Touching Across Time series. Blame the rabid plot bunnies and my unused notes for making me come up with this story. I also want to give a huge shout out to RichardHusky for coming up with this idea and giving me permission to use his premise for this story. His story is Love and War, Forevermore: a M Cousland/ Leliana fic. Check it out it's awesome!

I am going to change the Inquisition events so that this story is not like the game. Similar events may happen but not exactly. I think in terms of updating schedule, I will make alternate updates between both stories,or if I get a chapter done sooner.

I also want to introduce my Beta for this story T.K. Edwards. I would appreciate any thoughts or constructive criticism because it will help me improve as a writer.

Thank you all for following reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. You all are awesome.

I do not own Dragon Age if I did…

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

The war between mages and templars had escalated to the point where the people of Thedas feared for their safety. The fighting had persisted for almost a year before one person in Thedas was willing to intervene. That person was none other than the Divine herself, Justinia V. She had worked tirelessly to persuade the leaders of both factions to agree to end hostilities and join her at a Conclave, held within the rebuilt Temple of Sacred Ashes. Many saw the Conclave as a sign of hope that the war would finally end. Unfortunately, with the Conclave's destruction, hope died along with Justinia. A tear in the sky marked the site at where hope had been lost. The sky glowed with an ethereal green, an ill omen that caused many of the faithful to flee.

Cassandra tore her eyes from the green spiral that pierced the skies as she watched Leliana's men surround the rift. _Soon, the Breach will be closed, and I will find the one responsible for the Divine's death._ She grasped her sword hilt tightly in anticipation at the thought.

Her blood was still cold from fear after watching the echo of Justinia pleading for help, and the "traitor" Edmond Tullius interrupting Justinia's murderer. She glared in disdain at the man wearing Grey Warden armor. She was apprehensive towards him at first, but she grew more hostile towards him on the climb up to the holy temple. She could forgive the fact that he claimed not to remember anything, except his duties to the Wardens. But the fact that he'd been so uncooperative and unwilling to help their cause made her blood boil.

Solas's soft voice broke Cassandra out of her angry thoughts. "This rift is closed, albeit temporarily. You have to open the rift to seal it for good. Keep in mind that opening the rift may attract attention from the other side."

Crunching sounds echoed across the temple, as the rift crystal menacingly grew bigger and then reshaped just as quickly. The time to act was now. Cassandra nodded to Solas as he pulled the staff from his back. She could feel the wisps of magic being channeled into his staff.

The Seeker turned around to address the rest of the party, pulling her sword out from her sheath.

"Stand ready. We are going to be attacked by demons," Cassandra warned, holding her sword in an aggressive stance. Her sword reflected the green gleam from the rift.

"Hold on!" Cassandra gave Tullius a dirty look in response to his angry outburst. She should have expected that he was going to make this difficult. _Maybe he is guilty after all._

The Warden walked forward, disturbing the rubble that was once Andraste's resting place and leaving footprints in the ash as he approached Pentaghast and Solas.

"You expect me to wave my hand at this thing and open it?" Tullius asked incredulously, using his staff to point at the rift for emphasis. "He just said that it was closed." The man nodded at Solas to prove his point.

"I said it was temporary. It could open at any time with devastating consequences." The elven apostate said defensively.

"If opening the rift is the only solution to close the Breach, then we must take the chance. Now, do your job." She commanded the Warden, but Tullius was determined to have the last word.

"We are talking about demons here, Seeker. As you well know, my order does not fight against demons." Edmond slammed the end of his staff onto the ground, glaring at the Seeker.

Cassandra's grip on her sword tightened as she tried to reign in her building temper. She was tempted to forcefully grab his hand and direct it towards the rift. Maker help them. This man was going to get them killed with his attitude.

"We can argue about this later. Right now, closing the Breach is our priority." She argued, pulling her shield off her back.

The Warden mumbled something under his breath as he took his place underneath the rift. As he raised his hand the mark glowed violently as the energy from the mark interacted with the rift crystal. The Rift flared with energy and then it opened, causing the Fade to become visible. It was like a doorway to an alien plain. A monstrous figure materialized on the other side, then with a burst of green light it appeared in the flesh.

The beast was purple with horns protruding from its head and armored scales projecting from its body. The Seeker's eyes widened as she remembered the description of such a creature from her training. The demon in front of them was a Pride Demon.

The demon let out a spine chilling roar, and the earth trembled as its feet touched the ground. A guttural laugh echoed from its mouth as it walked arrogantly towards Tullius. As much as she hated Tullius, she could not let him die as he was the only man in all of Thedas that had any command over these Fade rifts.

"Fire!" She yelled at the archers. A volley of arrows rained on the demon, however the demon's scales were too strong and the arrows fell weakly from the creature and on the ground. The magic from Solas' and Tullius' staves did not even faze the creature. The hide was as hard as stone. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to come up with a tactic. Something in the vicinity was giving the demon its power. The crunching sounds from the rift crystal broke her from her concentration, and her eyes widened in realization.

"Close the rift!" Cassandra watched as Tullius lowered his staff and tried closing the rift. The rift began to convulse and shot out a green light towards the demon. The Pride Demon roared, falling to its knees.

Cassandra did not have to give her party any commands as they began their relentless assault on the demon. Eventually, the party's teamwork made short work of the demon. The demon yelled as it fell face forward on the ground.

"Is it dead?" Tullius questioned. He approached the demon and poked the demon's face with the butt of his staff.

Solas approached the demon using his staff as a walking stick.

"I think the demon passed out. You should close the rift to send it back." Solas recommended with a frown, stepping back to allow Tullius room.

Tullius nodded and began working to close the rift.

Cassandra thought she saw a flicker of movement in the demon's direction. She ignored the thought as she continued to watch the rift convulse. Suddenly, she heard a strange scratching noise.

The Seeker looked in the Warden's direction and saw that the demon was being pulled towards the rift. In desperation to stay in this world, it had dug its claws into the earth. The force pulling the demon was so strong that its lower body had begun to lift toward the rift.

The demon's hands scrambled to reach the earth, but its attempt was futile. The beast yelled in frustration, the power of the mark was too strong.

_It's almost over_. Cassandra closed her eyes in relief. Her respite was short lived when Tullius yelled.

The demon had grabbed Tullius in an ill attempt to stop him from closing the rift. As a result, Tullius was pulled into the Fade with the demon.

They needed Tullius to close the Breach. Without him, all of Thedas was doomed. Cassandra ran towards the rift but felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders, pulling her back.

"It's too dangerous. The only thing we can do now is watch." Solas warned, his eyes were filled with concern.

The rift turned black and convulsed, giving off raw magical energy. She had had to use her forearm to protect her against the blast. Hissing noises erupted from the rift as it shot open in the form of a black dragon before closing. An incapacitated figure was left on the ground.

Varric and Solas circled the person. Cassandra sheathed her sword as she stood next to Varric.

The Seeker observed the figure and saw long black hair, a petite figure, soft facial features, and left hand flaring green. It was the same as the mark on Tullius' own hand. Tullius got replaced by a woman.

Varric was the first to recover from his shock.

"Andraste's ass," Varric shook his head in disbelief before continuing. "things keep on getting weirder. I am not sure, if I should be surprised by what I see anymore." Varric commented as he propped Bianca on his back, observing the woman.

"This is remarkable. I never would have imagined that such a thing was possible." Solas remarked with awe, propping himself on his knees to get a better look at the woman.

Someone needed to explain what was going on. All of this was insane. First the explosion and the Breach and now…this. The Seeker was at wits end trying to make sense with what she was seeing. She ran a hand through her short black hair in frustration.

"That's impossible." Leliana gasped as she stared at the woman who exited the Fade. She placed a couple of forefingers on the person's neck while tenderly stroking the woman's hair. Cassandra was not sure if the gesture was to soothe Leliana, or the former bard showing her affection.

"Leliana, do you know this person?" Cassandra could not hide her curiosity.

Leliana's gaze softened without taking her eyes off the woman.

"Yes, she died ten years ago." She answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Cassandra wanted to question Leliana about the details, but was interrupted when a contingent of soldiers ran through the Temple followed by Commander Cullen.

The Commander looked around the temple warily with his sword drawn, accessing the danger. He sheathed his sword when he noticed that Leliana's men did not have their weapons drawn.

"Cullen." Cassandra greeted as Leliana stood by her side. She wondered how Cullen would take the news. He probably would not believe her once she told him.

"We came as soon as we were able. How goes the attempt at closing the Breach?" He questioned with seriousness while staring at the green vortex in the sky.

"I am afraid we halted the Breach from growing, but we did not fully close it. More power is necessary to seal it completely." Solas informed him, leaning on his staff.

"Where is the prisoner?" Cassandra and Leliana shared uneasy looks, earning a frown from the Commander. "Why do you both look like you have seen a ghost?" The Commander let out a small laugh without humor.

"We had a … a complication." Cassandra began hesitantly. She did not even know whether that was the right word for their situation.

"Complication? What happened?" The Commander questioned, resting his right hand on his sword hilt.

"The prisoner… he was dragged into the rift by a Pride Demon-"

"Maker's Breath! What will we do now?" The Commander asked in shock, causing Cassandra to glare at the interruption.

"That's the problem Tullius is gone-"

"Then all our work was for naught." Cullen interrupted, running a hand through his curly blond hair in frustration. "He was the only one possible to close these rifts because of his mark." He spoke with melancholy as his shoulders sunk in defeat.

"If you let me finish, you would have heard the rest of the story." Cassandra informed impatiently before continuing her story. "The rift eventually reopened, and someone exited with the same mark as Tullius."

"Who?" The Commander's expression turned hopeful at the knowledge that they were not doomed.

Cassandra looked at Leliana for answers, and the former bard looked down, trying to decide the best course of action. She looked at Cassandra and then to Cullen before answering.

"I think… it is best for Cullen to see for himself." Cassandra wondered why Leliana did not say the name. The former bard made the situation seem ominous, but Cassandra was willing to trust Leliana's judgment on the matter.

Cassandra nodded to the spymaster and both women parted to allow the Commander to see the figure.

The Seeker and Leliana watched Cullen slowly walk towards the woman. He turned his head sideways, taking in the woman's appearance before turning pale. He fell to his knees as he held out a hand to tentatively stroke her face. Instead, he hesitated with his hand hovering over her head.

"T-This isn't real." He stammered and closed his eyes in pain, unwilling to touch the person on the ground. "This is a d-dream I am going to wake up from." The Commander spoke softly in denial, earning a frown from the Seeker in response.

The Seeker wondered what was wrong with Cullen. He had not been without Lyrium for too long. Why did he think he was hallucinating?

"Cullen, this is Solona Amell, and she is very much alive." Leliana's voice reassured, staring at Cullen with conviction. "The Maker has returned her in our darkest hour to save the world yet again."

Cassandra looked at the fallen Warden in shock. The Maker had provided them a miracle, the Hero of the Fifth Blight returned after she had perished ten years ago. Her heart had begun to fill with hope. _With Solona's help, the Inquisition will stand ready for the trials to come_.

* * *

><p>Cullen was exhausted but stood ready in the War Room to discuss the next course of action. Now that the prisoner, Edmond Tullius, was gone, they had to deal with the so called Herald of Andraste. Many forgot the fact that Tullius survived the destruction at the Conclave. The people of Haven even forgot he existed. Instead, they were saying that the Hero of Ferelden was the Herald since she came back from the dead. <em>Her return caused the Breach to stabilize<em>. He shook his head at the thought. Foul magic was at play with her return.

"Sleep well, Commander?" Leliana's Orlesian voice greeted as Cassandra followed her into the War Room.

Leliana went close to his face with a cheeky grin. He was sure she could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Not really." He answered, covering a gauntleted hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"I am sure that Solona's return makes things a little more exciting around here." He could not understand how Leliana could be so cheerful, after all that she witnessed.

He scoffed at Leliana's comment but covered the gesture as if it were a cough. The sound of the townspeople in Haven getting drunk by the stabilized Breach and celebrating the Hero's return did not keep him up. What kept him up was the nightmare from the night before.

_He was running across the cold stone floor of the Circle Tower, cutting down abominations in his path. A rage demon squealed as he thrusted his sword through its abdomen, causing it to dissolve into a pile of ash. He sheathed his sword and leaned against a wall covered in grime, catching his breath. He felt a hand on the small of his back and jumped out of fear with his sword drawn._

_Someone familiar spoke to him and she said, "I can go a little longer," and his hazel eyes softened at her voice._

_"Not much longer, love." He placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, earning a small smile in response._

_The room became hot as the bookshelves in the library became aflame. The entrance was blocked by a fiery inferno. "I have enough magic to get you out of here."_

_"No, we are leaving together." He reassured, tugging her close. If she was going to die, then they would die together._

_She smiled, but it was not genuine because the smile did not reach her eyes. "I am sorry."_

_"What-" He was unable to finish as she knocked him back with a telekinetic blast._

_She had cast her spell and her body turned into ash._

_"Solona!" He yelled, falling to his knees with each of his hands on opposite sides of the ash pile. He could not save her._

_He heard evil laughter coming from the ashes as a molten hand grabbed his leg, dragging him into darkness._

He was brought back to the present and had to give his input.

"What are we supposed to tell everyone? That Solona Amell is our leader, who would believe us? We were not the only ones who witnessed her body burn ten years ago. Others did too." He offered in response to Leliana's suggestion of sending word out for support.

He had missed most of the conversation, but the Warden's return defied all logic. There were no Chantry records of anyone coming back from the dead. Cullen would have been less skeptical if there was an incident of Andraste coming back from the dead.

"Whatever we decide, this could work in our favor. In our desperate time of need, the Maker sent us a Hero to lead us in this dark time, like she did ten years ago. Anyone would be a fool to believe otherwise." The former bard's hands were clasped together with a faraway look in her eye.

Cullen scratched his neck where the fur of his armor touched. He did not think that the people of Thedas were desperate enough to believe such a story. Her return also did not explain what had happened to Tullius.

"But the way she came back was horrific. If the Maker wanted to send us a miracle, why did He take another's life?"

"Solas." Cassandra's greeting interrupted the Commander's concern. "What is the Warden's situation?"

The elf stepped forward as he shifted the staff in his hand.

"The good news is that the blood she was covered in is not her own. I am assuming that she was covered in blood when she died. It is only fitting that she returned this way. She has woken up and is with Varric at the moment." His mouth turned upward into a smile until his eyes narrowed in concern. "But I am afraid that she does not remember anything."

"Tell us the extent of her memories." Cassandra questioned, leaning over the war table, bracing herself for the answer.

He shook his head as he continued his story. "She has no memories and did not even know her name." He finished sadly.

All of the advisors exchanged worried looks. Cullen felt disappointed for some reason before his concern turned to fear. If she lost all her memories, did she still have magic?

"What of her abilities?" Cullen asked tactfully, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.

Leliana and Cassandra were taken aback at his question. These were desperate times and they could not afford to have any sentimentality while the threat remained.

"Cullen, she is not a weapon. We should be happy she returned to us." Leliana chided.

"The person who was capable of closing the Breach is gone. If she lost her magic or cannot wield a sword, then she is a liability-"

"There is a more simple answer to your problem, Commander." The advisors watched as the intruder strode in with his hands behind his back. "She is a demon, therefore execute her!" The man ordered the two guards standing by the War Room door.

The men looked at each other before looking at Cassandra for further orders.

"Disregard the order." Cassandra ordered the men, causing the men to stand down. "Chancellor Roderick." Cassandra greeted in distaste, causing the Chancellor to become infuriated at the lack of respect towards his own authority.

"People do not come back from the dead. Let alone a revered hero who died ten years ago. If your little band of heretics plan on using this creature as your mascot, then I officially brand you all as cultists who practice necromancy." He threatened, flaunting his authority.

"Necromancy?" Cassandra questioned, unable to hide the malice in her voice.

"How else would you all summon a woman in the Hero's likeness?" Roderick questioned, crossing his arms in accusation. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

The situation was going to escalate quickly unless something was done to stem it. The Commander was prepared to stop the accusations and calm the situation, though he held no liking for the Chancellor.

"I can assure you that she is no demon." Cullen almost winced when Solas intervened. Solas's outburst didn't help the situation. In fact, the elven apostate's very presence at the meeting had in fact weakened their position with the Lord Chancellor.

"That is reassuring coming from an elven apostate. I am pretty sure you've dabbled in the foulest of magicks and would know all about demons." The Chancellor judged Solas with a scornful scowl.

"You were not there! I saw the prisoner get swallowed into the Fade leaving us with the Hero. The Divine's murderer is still out there trekking across Thedas planning Maker knows what."

Cassandra seethed at the Chancellor's accusation. Her hand was slowly inching towards her sword. She was going to be out for blood if she did not take command of her emotions.

"You may have believed the prisoner was Most Holy's murderer, but he was not. Her murderer was someone she did not suspect. It may be possible for the murderer's accomplices to still live." Leliana warned throwing the Chancellor a knowing look.

"A-Are you saying that I took part in the Divine's death?" Roderick held a hand over his heart, flabbergasted at the accusation. "Never! I am a faithful servant of the Maker. More than any of you!"

"You are a suspect... along with many others." Leliana confirmed as her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I think the Maker sent us a miracle to close this Breach. Are you so blinded by tradition that you do not see reason?" Cassandra stepped forward, slamming a book onto the War table. She looked at the book before returning her attention back to the Chancellor.

She walked forward causing the Chancellor to back up with each step she took. "The Chantry can be rebuilt," The Seeker began pointing an angry accusatory finger at the Chancellor's chest. "You forget that fact and fight with us instead of standing with us to close the Breach and finding those responsible for Justinia's death."

At this point, Cassandra had the Chancellor backed up into a wall. The Chancellor cowered under her determined gaze.

"As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. You can either help us or leave." Cassandra offered, but it did not stop her from glaring. Cullen had to admit he was inspired by Cassandra's outburst.

"I-I think I have heard enough." The Chancellor stammered and scrambled to his feet. "This is not over! This _Inquisition_ is not recognized by the Chantry!" He spat out in disdain.

"Let us see what the people will make of your order when they find out about your values." He warned, letting those present in the War Room know that his dealings with them was far from over.

"There goes our Chantry support." Cullen sighed. If all of their potential allies acted this way, then the Inquisition would crumble achieving nothing.

"We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support. But perhaps we can transform Solona into a leader." Leliana suggested, fixing the cowl over her head.

"If we are, I can help out with the politics." An Antivan voice spoke from the door's entryway.

"Josephine, did you hear the conversation?" Leliana questioned the Diplomat in surprise.

"It was hard to miss. The Chancellor caused quite the uproar." Josephine masked her smile well.

"Commander, you asked of her abilities, and I am afraid that she forgot she was a mage." Solas reminded, causing Cullen to run a hand through his hair in frustration.

"She is useless then." The Commander commented. She would have to be escorted to close these Fade Rifts and be protected. The Inquisition did not have enough troops for that endeavor.

"Cullen, I am sure she could return to what she was in time."Leliana said with confidence. Cullen looked at her incredulously.

Time? The Inquisition did not have time. There was no telling how long the Breach would remain stable.

"I agree with your Spymaster's sentiment. Some skills are still present." Solas agreed.

"What do you mean, Solas?" Cassandra asked in curiosity. Cullen could not help but feel curious as well.

"I am sure her memories are gone temporarily. Her memories could potentially return with a trigger. She knows how to make potions. Ever since the elf attendant brought her elfroot this morning, she was occupying her time making healing potions before I came to her hut."

"That is right! She did make all kinds of tonics during the Blight." Leliana said suddenly.

"In order for us to help her remember, does anyone else know what her skills were?" Cassandra questioned.

"She was adept at spirit healing and elemental magic if I recall. Though I am unsure of her abilities she acquired over the course of the Blight." Cullen answered grimly. He was not fully convinced that the mage was truly Solona.

"I remember during our traveling during the Blight, one of our companions taught her how to shapeshift. In addition, she found a crystal in an ancient elven ruin, granting her a strange magic that allowed her to use a sword with her magic."

"Really, she became an arcane warrior?" Solas asked in awe. "That is truly remarkable and could come in handy. I could help her revisit primal magic. And she may yet rediscover the arcane warrior ability on her own. If given a sword, she may remember her abilities given enough practice."

The elf was looking at Cullen for help, but he was not going to personally help this woman. Knowing, that the woman was not Solona would torment him. "I could get her to spar with my men." He offered. This was the only help he could provide.

"We don't want to embarrass her. Why don't you teach her?" Leliana asked with disapproval laced in her voice.

"I have men to look after." His answer caused Leliana to frown in disappointment. Did the left hand know something about his and Solona's past? He shook his head at the thought. He was not in the mood to over-think the situation.

"I shall help her then since the Commander is too occupied." Cassandra intervened before addressing the others in the room.

"We all know what to do, and now we will prepare for the Inquisition. Solas, find a spot where you both could practice magic safely. I will find the Warden and help her train in the meantime.

Solas nodded to the Seeker in acknowledgement before leaving the room. Cullen watched as Cassandra's face turned into a frown when she looked at Leliana.

"Leliana, are you all right?" Cassandra asked.

Leliana had her back towards the war table as she was staring at the door leading outside the Chantry.

"Solona, was a dear friend of mine. I wonder if it is fair to put this burden on her, even if she did have her memories." Leliana questioned wistfully

"She was a Hero and willing for die for Thedas. Since we have no leader, I am sure that once she remembers who she is, she would gladly step into the role of the Inquisition's leader." Cassandra gave Leliana's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I am so glad to see her again after all this time. When she recovers her memories, she will find that much of Thedas has changed within ten years. Wouldn't that be overwhelming for her?" The former bard questioned in fear as she looked down on the stone floor.

"The only thing we can do is pick her up when she falters." The Seeker reassured as she stared at the exit with Leliana.

"There is no question that I will, and I am glad that you will as well. I hope that others share our sentiment. She needs support now more than ever than her time during the Blight." Leliana responded with a voice filled with determination.

Cullen felt his heart warm up at Leliana's loyalty, and Cassandra's willingness to help Solona, even though she did not know the Warden. Cullen almost felt guilty by the way he acted. He did not have time to think about the matter for he had to get the Inquisition's troops ready.

* * *

><p>Cullen did not know how long it took him to reach the training grounds. He felt proud watching the soldiers putting their all into their practice. The sounds of their swords clashing were like music to his ears. The Inquisition received many recruits from Haven and some pilgrims. It would take a lot of work to get them ready for battle. He sighed heavily, watching his breath take form in the cold air.<p>

He had been without lyrium for a few months, and he was starting to feel the effects on his body. At first, the symptoms of the withdrawal were innocuous such as headaches. Now, his muscles ached and he had nightmares, especially of one mage, who refused to stay dead.

He swore when he became Commander that he would give his all to the Inquisition. He was not going to be distracted by this Herald. Whatever this … woman was, she was not Solona.

His Solona was kind and was considered somewhat of a prodigy back at the circle. She was admitted into the circle tower at age six. At ten, she had mastered the spirit school of magic, and by sixteen she mastered the primal school. His first assignment was to watch over her as she learned to communicate with spirits from the Fade. She was seventeen at the time and caused quite a stir among the templars and the apprentices. The Circle had her take her Harrowing early as she began to develop her magical talents far quicker than any mage ever in the history of the Circle. Her development caused the Revered Mother to demand that Solona be made tranquil,but her demand fell on deaf ears. The Mother's fears were shared with other Templars, who believed that she may become too powerful and escape from the tower. As a way to keep her leashed to the Circle, the Knight-Commander had her take on an apprentice.

Cullen watched over her first attempt to use magic. He watched as Solona tried to summon an ice spell. The ball of ice fluctuated into a deformed ball as she tried to hold it, but it backfired, knocking herself and Solas to the ground. He flinched, and his hand tightened on the pommel of his sword at the uncontrolled magic. Even though he quit taking lyrium, he still had the templar instincts in response to magic. No, this impostor did not possess the talent of the woman he loved.

The mage got up and apologized to Solas, helping him back to his feet. They looked at each other and laughed. Cullen shuddered at the sound. The laugh sounded like bells and gaiety. _Maker, the woman had her laugh_, his blood became cold with fear at the thought. The Maker had a sense of humor torturing him in this way. The Commander felt as though he was being punished for not stopping Meredith's madness.

He began to recite the Canticle of Benedictions in his head to give him strength to endure the rest of the day. _Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._

He stopped his prayers as he noticed a recruit with a poor sword form. The recruit became terrified of the incoming sword. Instead of using his own sword to deflect the incoming blade, he raised up his shield to take the blow…which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Defend with your sword, boy, not with your shield that is the point of this drill. If this were a real fight you'd be dead." The commander chastised the boy, causing the boy to stammer apologies in response.

"Lieutenant," Cullen watched as his second in command stood ready to receive his order. "I want you to ramp up their training. With the situation as it is, these men need to be ready for real conflicts."

With the few men at the Inquisition's disposal, he wanted to make sure that they were at their best. Numbers hardly mattered. What mattered was the quality of the soldiers' training.

"At once, Commander." The lieutenant beat his right arm over his plated chest in acknowledgement to the order.

His gaze was directed back towards the mage, who was heading towards his direction.

_Do not make eye contact_. He scolded himself as he shifted his back to discourage her from approaching him. He did not know how long he was watching the soldiers, when the snow crunched beside him. He observed the person with a side-glance and sighed.

"I see that you are up and about. How did your training with Cassandra and Solas go?" He questioned while trying to come up with an excuse to dismiss the mage.

"I find a sword easier to wield than a staff it seems, and I can make only a moderate size fireball at best but not big enough to cause damage." She laughed at her lack of talent, causing him to glare in response.

Those soft blue eyes were like the sea and her voice was soft like Solona's voice. He forgot to breathe for a moment, and his shock turned into anger. The Inquisition could not fail at closing the Breach. She would have to do more than try if they were going to succeed.

"Your best is not good enough." He observed, staring at all of the townspeople of Haven. He knew he was being unfair, but for some reason he was getting riled up. He was not sure if it was at himself or her.

She glared at him for his scolding. In another time, the glare would have caused him to apologize, but now he found it easier to hate this woman. "I know and I am trying my best." She answered as her hands tightened into fists at her sides.

"Do you see all these people?" He gestured at those present in camp showing her how much was at stake. If the Inquisition failed, the consequences would be on their heads. "They are counting on you to close the Breach. Currently, you can't close it unless you are able to defend yourself. "

"I know." She answered sadly, looking away from him.

Her gaze lingered on the Templar recruits standing near the tents.

"You were a templar once." She observed, gesturing to the templars wearing templar armor emblazoned with the Sword of Mercy insignia.

His eyes widened in shock, feeling sick as a familiar feeling started to fill his being. He squashed those feelings aside, reminding himself that this person was not her.

"What else do you remember?" He asked with a voice filled with hope, closing his eyes in frustration.

_You fool! You sound like a lovesick puppy_, he chided himself for asking the question. He did not care what she remembered. He already established the fact that he did not care for her.

"I remember…" She hesitated staring in his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably as he thought she was staring into his soul. He must have disappointed her because her pensive expression turned into a grimace.

"Nevermind. It's not important. Though being a mage does explains your attitude towards me which is hardly amicable. Don't worry, I will close the Breach. You won't have to worry about this mage." She walked away in a huff.

In a roundabout way her words reminded him of something, but his head started to hurt when he could not immediately remember.

_You are a mage, and I a Templar. It is my duty to oppose you and all that you are._ He groaned as he remembered him spouting those words he regretted for years. The burdens of his past came back at him at full force, and he rubbed his forehead in disbelief.

Why did the Maker have to make everything so complicated? He made a mental note to pray fervently tonight, he was going to need the strength to deal with this mage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wanted to thank T. K Edwards and Gairi for Beta-ing this chapter**

Introductions are always the hardest. I hope you all like this and all will be explained later. Until next time, and please let me know what you think!

There are some differences between my two stories. One, the chapters are longer in my other story, since I have more characters to work with and all of the scenarios somewhat relate to each other. Note, this does not mean that these chapters will not get longer.

In this story, I am revamping/changing the whole entire Inquisition thing so that this does not seem like a retelling of the game.

Cullen's behavior seems more predictable since he had not been without Lyrium for too long. He still has a distrust of mages.

It will take a looong while before him and Solona to get together. If you have read my other story of 33,000 words and nothing has happened yet. Sorry, I like to take things slow.

Now, I need to finish chapter 5 of my other story. It is 75% done.


End file.
